ministryfandomcom-20200214-history
CM Curriculum Pilgrims Progress W10
Bible Lesson: 10 Young Girls The ten young girls. Matthew 25:1-13 People Needed: Narrator Sign holder (to cue the audience) 5 girls (at least one girl should be staff, the rest are volunteers picked from the girls in the audience.) Supplies: 5 signs (cardboard and marker style) 1) Ahhh 2) Boo 3) Cheer! 4) Applause 5) Zzz (snore) Get volunteers to make up the five girls who run back and forth. When they hear the word foolish then they all run to the one side of the stage or room. On wise they run to the other side. Have them practice. Now train the audience. The audience Boos and Cheers depending on what sign is held up. Make sure you have the kids practice the different signs before you read the story. Story: The kingdom of heaven will be like ten Young girls (Ahhh) who took their lamps and went out to meet the bridegroom. Five of them were foolish and five were wise. The foolish ones took their lamps but did not take any oil with them. (Boo) The wise, however, took oil in jars along with their lamps. (Cheer) The bridegroom was a long time in coming, and they all became drowsy and fell asleep. (Zzz snore) At midnight the cry rang out: 'Here's the bridegroom! Come out to meet him!' Then all the young girls (Ahhh) woke up and trimmed their lamps. The foolish ones said to the wise, “Give us some of your oil; (Boo) our lamps are going out.” “No,” they replied, “there may not be enough for both us and you. Instead, go to those who sell oil and buy some for yourselves.” But while the foolish girls were on their way to buy the oil, the bridegroom arrived. The wise young girls (Ahhh) were ready (Cheer) and went in with the bridegroom to the wedding banquet. (Cheer) And the door was shut. Later the foolish girls came. 'Sir! Sir!' they said. 'Open the door for us!' (Boo) But he replied, “I tell you the truth, I don't know you.” So remember to keep watch and be ready, because you do not know the day or the hour. (Applause) Memory Verse: Be Ready Matthew 24:44 '“So you also must be ready, because the Son of Man will come at an hour when you do not expect him.”' (NIV) Staff Needed: One leader to teach and call the game Supplies: Masking tape (to write in big numbers, 1, 2, and 3 on the floor to make a big triangle. Procedure Split the kids into three groups. Group one must learn “So you also must be ready” while group two learns “because the son of Man will come” and group three learns “at an hour when you do not expect him.” Give each group their part of the verse written down. They will huddle together and learn it. Now get the groups ready to shout out their part of the verse (this is a friendly competition). Your job is to shout out the numbers 1, 2, and 3 in any order and at unexpected times. See if you can get the kids mixed up! Then end it by calling the numbers in order a few times. It should be fun! Option 1: Now have the kids rotate so that group one is now group two and group two now stands where group three was and so forth. Shout out the numbers for a while and then rotate again. Once the kids have learned all three. Option 2: For a fun challenge, you can have the kids sit in a circle once they know the verse. You start. Point at a kid and say 1, 2, or 3. That kid must say the part of the verse without much hesitation and without drastic mistakes. “Oops” you can say and then go on if there is a goof. Then you can keep picking kids yourself, or if the children are older, the one who just spoke can point and say a number to pass on the challenge. Continue for a while, or you can play the game as an elimination game with older kids. Object Lesson 1: Pack Rat 101 Pack Rat 101 – A teaching skit about preparedness Cast: Narrator (can be one of the actors) 2 foolish friends 2 prepared friends (These can be the the same two people if desired) Props: You need 2 sets of backpacks or bags. The first one should be full of stuff useless for camping and the other with actual camping paraphernalia. Stuff useless for camping may include but is not limited to: A lamp with lamp shade An iron A hair dryer I tire iron Dryer sheets Canned food with no can opener A computer printer…. Stuff useful to a prepared camper: A tent, Compass, Map, Flashlight, Stove, Water Bottles, Trail mix, Energy food Bars (or something that can be eaten during the skit without a mess), matches…. Narration “It is often important to be prepared. Being prepared means that we are ready and have what we need. Sometimes being prepared means we can have a lot of fun, while not being prepared… well….” Opening scene: The two foolish friends (1 and 2) are huffing and puffing from having hiked a long way. 1) That was sure a long hike! 2) I sure wish we would have looked at the map. Then we wouldn’t have walked around lost for 3 hours! 1) Yeah! Well I know all about this camping stuff and I was just doing that so that we would be good and tired and hungry. 2) I sure am tired and hungry. (proceeds to take canned foods out of the bag) Do you have a can opener? 1) You did not bring a can opener? 2) Well you are the one who packed! 1) But I did not know that you did not bring a can opener! 2) That’s OK, maybe we can smash them open with a rock? Did we bring water? 1) Oh nuts! I knew I forgot something. 2) You forgot WATER! 1) And nuts, I also forgot to bring nuts. Act one continues as friend 2 keeps pulling ridiculous stuff out of their bags. Act one ends with the two blaming each other for not being prepared. “I am tired and we have no tent. I am thirsty and we have no water, hungry and we have no can opener! What kind of camping trip is this anyways? I want my mommy!!!!” (sucking thumb) Act 2: The two prepared friends start out in the same way. 1) That was a great hike 2) Yeah, I am sure glad that we had a map, it was confusing trying to get here. 3) Me too, do you want some water? 4) Yes. Let’s pitch camp. Act two continues as the bags are unpacked and comments are made such as, “matches, we can use these to make a fire!” It ends with both friends eating an energy bar or some nuts and being relaxed and prepared. Option: If you have enough staff, it would be most effective to have both acts one and two being played out in turns simultaneously from two sides of the room. Just have the actors take turns back and forth. This creates the biggest contrast and can end with one of the fools yelling for mommy and sucking his thumb. End by talking briefly to the kids about being ready. “There are many kinds of being ready. You can be ready for camping. You can be ready to help wash the dishes or treat others kindly. But the most important kind of being ready is being ready for Jesus in our hearts.” Object Lesson 2 Option: Start the station by having everybody play a short game. Have them all stand in the middle of the room. “When I say foolish, I want you to run to that (point) side of the room. When I say wise, you need to run to the other side. Ready?” Now start saying foolish and wise but add other words that don’t count. Foowee Ways Futon Pies Fruitless Skies Toolish Why This option can be used with the object lesson if you make the skit short (less stuff packed in the bags) Gets the kids moving and may help them to sit and listen after they get out some energy. Week 10 continued story Back to Pilgrims Progress Home